Five Years into the Past
by Sofia Kuran
Summary: Four members of CP9 are sent from the world government to water 7. Find out how these four started out as shipwrights in the first place. Kalifa, Blueno, Kaku and Lucci all try to fit into this small town. Some may even fall in love. But will they be able to keep their mission and feelings in check?
1. Chapter 1

**Five Years into the Past**

**Chapter 1**

Pauley had been told by Iceberg to show the new recruits around for future reference. The Kuran twins, Sofia and Rogue, were out shopping for supplies which they were to use for their bar. The two carried heavy sacks of supplies over their backs. Sofia looked to Rogue as she struggled to bring the bag over her shoulder. "Rogue, give it here." Sofia spoke casually as if she'd done it a numerous of times, holding her hand out for the sack. Rogue opened her mouth to protest, but figured it wasn't worth the argument and handed the bag over. "Thank you, Sofia." Rogue looked to the ground clearly embarrassed.

Sofia reached over ruffling Rogue's hair then grabbed the bag. "Stand tall and proud baby sis." She turned in the direction Pauley, Lucci, Kaku, and Kalifa were walking. Sofia and Pauley's eyes met. "Miss Rogue and Sofia, you two doing alright? Need some assistance?" Pauley waved over. Sofia glanced over at Lucci and Kaku, tilting her head. "New shipwrights, Pauley?"

Pauley sighed scratching the back of his head, nodding. "Yeah, Iceburg is having me guide them around."

The three shipwrights stared Sofia and Rogue top to bottom. _Aren't these the Kuran twins who are erased from history? _They wondered to themselves. Sofia set the bags down, bowing to the three of them. "I am Sofia Kuran. Please work hard to repair our ship. I am assuming that Iceburg began recruiting for this very reason." She smiled softly giving them the air of an elite upbringing.

Rogue looked up at Lucci; much to her demise gave off a scary impression. Rogue lowered herself and hid behind Sofia. Sofia smirked. "Sorry for my little sister here, but she's a bit shy." Sofia tucked Rogue behind her cautiously and defensively.

"Well I'm Kaku and the big guy is Lucci. He doesn't speak though." Kaku explained pointing a thumb to Kaku pressing it against his chest. "But Hattori here kind of does the translating for him. They're like a comedy act these two." Kaku laughed trying to ease the tension Sofia set between them. Kaku moved to behind Sofia meeting Rogue's eyes. He reached his hand out to her. Rogue blushed putting a hand to her burning cheek and taking his hand. "My name is Rogue." She spoke smiling like an innocent child. "It is without a doubt a pleasure to be meeting you."

Kaku smiled back. _Surely the world government will be happy that we've run into these two. _He thought to himself. Lucci watching the two conversing found that his eyebrow was twitching out of irritation.

"Rogue, let's get a move on. We'll head home then to the beach for firewood. Besides, I don't trust Konohamaru and Pakkun alone for too long." Sofia reached to lift the bags up.

Kaku took possession of one of them. "Please allow Lucci and me to help." He offered.

Sofia sighed. "Try not to waste my time and get lost on your own then." She spoke in a cold dry voice, scratchy to the ear. Sofia put the bag down for Lucci to carry. Kaku watched as Sofia walked away along with Rogue, bewildered by her change of personality.

Pauley snickered. "You're on Sofia's blacklist now." Lucci and Kaku looked over to him. "Why would I be on her blacklist so soon?" Kaku asked puzzled.

"You talked directly to Rogue, that's number one. Second, Sofia does not want help from anyone she does not approve of as being safe to her family. And third, you made Rogue blush." Pauley's snicker started into a soft laugh.

"All for her sister? Well we should hurry up." Kaku spoke with a heavy depressing sigh.

"Kaku, you shouldn't have stuck your nose in where it didn't need to be stuck." Hattori laughed.

Lucci and Kaku hurried to meet up with the twins. Rogue looked up to Sofia. "Open up some more. I don't think it's healthy to build a blockade around your heart so defensively." She tried to reason with the eldest twin while Kaku and Lucci walked slowly behind pretending they couldn't hear them.

Sofia shook her head. "And look where opening up landed us. Our ship destroyed and our trust crumbled. If you're too trusting, your world, the happiness you've forged with your own two hands, _will _crash down upon you whether or not you like it." She spoke solemnly as though she'd experienced that kind of pain.

A strong wind struck and Rogue's red shelled pendant came lose dropping into the water. "NO!" Rogue screamed watching as the currents pulled away.

Sofia went to jump in after it, but Kaku beat her to it. Lucci knew he wouldn't have been able to swim since he has obtained devil fruit powers. Kaku came out of the water nearly frozen by the tremendous waves of air. He held in his hand the pearl beaded shell pendant. "I believe this is what you are looking for."

Rogue blushed wildly and held Kaku's cold hands. His breath showed just how cold he was. She broke out in tears. "Thank you so much." Kaku pulled himself out of the water. Rogue went to put her pendant back on, having trouble.

Lucci came up behind her. "Please excuse us, Miss." Hattori cooed as Lucci helped to adjust Rogue's pendant. Her face burned realizing that this monstrosity may not be as bad. When Lucci was done, Rogue turned to face him. "You know, Mr. Lucci, you sure aren't as scary with Hattori around." Rogue smiled, slowly warming up Lucci's frozen heart. "Lucci is just fine."

Rogue leaned up giving Lucci a peck on the cheek without Sofia noticing. Sofia slowly removed her shirt throwing it on top of Kaku. "Use it. I have plenty of shirts." Sofia's breasts were kept tightly secured in bandages. "I must commend you for saving that pendant. It is more precious than our own lives."

_One moment, she's pissed and the next she's grateful? I just can't figure this girl out. _Kaku thought.

The rest of the trip to the bar remained quiet. Sofia opened the door to the bar. Konohamaru was sleeping peacefully on the couch while Pakkun rested on top of him. He lifted his head when he heard the door open. "Hey Konohamaru, wake up. They're home." Pakkun whispered in Konohamaru's ear.

"It's been quiet on the front Sofia. Who are our guests? I've never smelled this scent before." Pakkun jumped off the couch walking up to her. Lucci and Kaku were surprised to see a talking dog. "You guys have a talking pigeon, we have a talking dog." Sofia snorted.

The bags which Kaku and Lucci placed down floated over to the kitchen. "I probably should have told you where to put the bags." Sofia walked over to the kitchen. "We're having curry tonight. Do you want spicy or no spice?" Sofia asked them.

Konohamaru jumped up. "SPICY!" He yelled. Sofia smiled and Rogue walked over to hug him. "Aw you're so cuuuute." Rogue spoke babying him.

"Oh come on Rogue. I'm 14 years old already. Quit treating me like a child." Konohamaru protested.

Kaku looked over to Sofia then Rogue. "14 is a young age. How old are you two?"

"We're only 16 years of age." Rogue answered quickly. "People always treat us like adults though. I think it's because Sofia's intelligence and maturity is higher than most sixteen year olds."

Kaku and Lucci nearly cringed at the sound of their ages. "Pauley made you two sound as though you were in your twenties."

"Yes, well Pauley sometimes forgets. How old are you two?" Sofia answered preparing the spicy curry dish.

"I'm 23 and Lucci is 25, although he looks older than he really is." Kaku walked over to the kitchen. "Want me to help?" He asked putting his hand on the cutting board.

Irritated, Sofia stabbed a knife into the board between Kaku's fingers. "Konohamaru, take Pakkun out for a walk. Rogue and Lucci, go out and gather firewood on the beach shorelines." Sofia ordered all while staring deep into Kaku's eyes.

Konohamaru and Pakkun ran out of the house. Rogue grabbed Lucci's hand intertwining their fingers and walking to the beach. "Sofia can get pretty scary when she's annoyed. It's best to let her cool off. But you better hope Kaku doesn't screw up." Rogue giggled taking her shoes off and feeling the waves hit her bare skin. "I really love the water. It's so calm and peaceful."

"What about when it's stormy and there's thunder and lightning?" Hattori asked curious to find out her weakness.

"Thunder and lightning scare me to death. My parents were murdered that day by the hand of our uncle Oorochimaru…" Rogue spoke looking out to sea feeling the warmth of the sun hit her face. "'Terrible things follow the Kuran family' is what the oracle told us and she was right. My grandfather, Sarutobi was murdered by Oorochimaru when I was twelve…and now Uncle Jiraiya is dead and Aunt Tsunade is in a coma. I just don't know what to do anymore." Rogue broke out in tears. "What is right and what is wrong? Should I just forgive Oorochimaru because that is what mama wants? I'm so confused it hurts."

Lucci's heart aches as he wanted to take Rogue away from this place. To shelter her and to care for her. However, deep down he knew there was something lurking within her that made him keep his distance. "I think you should do what your heart tells you to do. At the right time, moment, and place that is when you'll get your answer. It doesn't have to be now. It can be up to twenty years or more. Life is a puzzle that you need to figure out for yourself." Hattori spoke clearing away any doubts Rogue had in herself.

Rogue looked up to Lucci's face and saw the look of despair and betrayal. She figured that they were the same. Rogue's ears twitched and she grabbed Lucci's hand and pulled him into the shallow water. The water splashed into the air as Rogue changed personas, holding Lucci close to herself, shielding him.

Meanwhile, Sofia glared down Kaku. "I'm sure you know this already, but you have a big mouth. I also do not like you." Sofia moved Kaku's hand away and started dicing the vegetables. "Do you even know how to cook?"

"If I say 'no', will you be willing to teach me?" Kaku leaned closer to Sofia. He wasn't sure why, but he had the urge to tease her, to bring out a 'Sofia' only he could know about. Sofia looked out to the window, a dark silhouette smiling. Sofia's heart stirred as the man stared into her eyes. She dropped the knife clenching her heart. _What…the… _

Kaku reached to hold Sofia up. "Is something wrong?"

The man walked inside the bar. "Please allow me to help. I'm a doctor." He moved closer to Sofia. She slapped his hand away. "Who are you? You're not a citizen here."

He laughed. "I am not. I am a bounty hunter. And you are Sofia Kuran. Though erased from history, I remember when you did have a bounty and I've been searching for you ever since." The man pushed Sofia away from Kaku. "I have business with you."

Sofia smiled forcefully as though she were in pain. "Leave now."

The man shook his head. "That does sound like a good idea, but I know your weakness. My partner is taking care of your sister right now as we speak."

Sofia brought her hand to a fist. "You don't want to make me angry."

"You've gotten weak. This town and your sister have made you soft." The man grabbed Sofia's wrist and looked into her eyes. "You can't even control your power which you took the time to build."

Sofia stared into his eyes. "That's not true." She regained her composure. Sofia's eyes grew into liquid abysses. "It's just Sofia's other persona has taken control." Sofia smiled. "I am Regina."

The man's eyes widened as he felt his body being punctured by a thousand blades. "Never underestimate Sofia. I just wanted to play though so I took over." Her smile widened, but when she looked at her left arm it was cracked open, blood splattering to the floor. The man's eyes slowly closed. Sofia looked out the window once more, dark clouds formed in the sky. She looked to Kaku. "Forgive me for showing you such a gory situation, but I must go now before the storm rolls in."

Back on the shores, Rogue held Lucci close to herself. "Are you alright, Lucci? Please try not to move too much."

Lucci opened his eyes to darkness. He blushed brightly grateful that Rogue's breasts covered his embarrassment. Rogue sat up, her dark brown hair turned bright blood red. Where her legs were, a tail had formed. Lucci looked up to Rogue. "Could you please get up now?" She asked politely. Her face covered with beads of sweat as her face clearly showed pain.

Lucci got up, finding blood on his shirt. He looked down to Rogue's tail as it slowly bled out. "Now that you've found out, what will you plan to do?" Rogue asked nearly scared to death by Lucci's staring. A woman came up from behind Lucci.

"A mermaid? You're a mermaid? If I take you to Saobody Island, I will get paid a ton." The woman laughed.

Rogue's eyes widened and she held her eyes as if shielding from the cold. "No…who are you?" She asked.

"Me? I'm a bounty hunter." The woman pointed a gun at Rogue.

Lucci glared at the woman. "I'm not going to let you hurt her." As the sun dimmed, Lucci's shadow shone on the beach as he changed into a leopard.

Rogue gasped as she watched his form changed. _He's…a monster like me…_ Rogue moved slowly onto the beach away from the water. She cried in agony from the pain of the bullet. _I've never heard his voice before. It makes me feel warm. _

"You're a monster!" The woman yelled, starting to back away.

The heat from the sun changed Rogue's fin back to feet. "Please leave him alone. I'm the one you want to fight." Rogue sat up holding up a gun which had the words 'Aqua' engraved on it. "Lucci…thank you for protecting me…but I am my sister's sister. I can handle myself." Rogue lifted herself off the ground.

Lucci watched Rogue pull her own weight. He saw determination, a flare, and hope. He couldn't help but smile to himself and nodded. Lucci went back to his human form. "This world is full of monsters. I am one of them." Rogue smiled, a red aura surrounded her feet and flashed up giving her energy. "Try not to flinch."

The woman smiled shooting at Rogue a numerous of times. Rogue slowly lifted her arm, the bullets flying past her. "I am Rogue Kuran. Get out of my sight, you uncouth human." She looked at the woman with the eyes of a murderer, performing a daily game. Rogue shot one bullet at the woman. It broke into one of the woman's bullets, splitting it and hitting the woman's chest. Rogue smiled evilly. "I am having so much fun. How about you Lucci-san?"

Lucci shuddered. "Who are you?" He knew that this wasn't the Rogue he had met. Was she playing him for a fool?

"I am not Rogue. I am Aqua." Rogue snickered. "The Kuran twins are the best suited bodies for Regina and I." The name on the gun had been erased. It looked like it was a no name gun now. Lucci stared at Rogue. "How do I get her back?" He spoke softly.

Rogue smiled. "You can't. I decide when I return. I must say this though for your own safety: Tread lightly with the Kurans." With that, Rogue fell to the sand. Her hair returning to its original dark brown. The injury she had sustained healed quickly. Lucci picked Rogue up, pushing out strands of hair with his thumb. "You're not a monster."

Hattori flew over, perching himself on Lucci's shoulder.

Within the bar, Sofia dropped to her knees. Her conscious returning as she held herself up with a hand. "Damn that Regina." Sofia punched the floor with her non-injured arm. "Now it's going to take weeks before I heal." She sighed. "Raiden, Ryu, take care of the body." The bracelets on Sofia's wrists glowed. A lightning dog appeared along with an amber dragon. "Yes, Princess."

The two touched the body disappearing along with it. The door opened with Lucci carrying Rogue. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to help you two." Sofia bowed to Lucci. "I have…a favor to ask of you and Kaku." Sofia looked at them with pleading eyes of a child. "In order to protect Rogue from ever knowing about Aqua and Regina, please allow me to erase your memories. I know I am asking a lot from you two…but I want to protect Rogue from all evil. She must not know of the terror inside of her. This hideous creature…I will bare all responsibility."

Kaku and Lucci looked to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years into the Past**

**Chapter 2**

That morning, Lucci and Kaku woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was a small bar with several leather couches. They found themselves on the same couch, their heads screeching. Sofia was behind the bar, cleaning out glasses. Her left arm bandaged up, blood seeping through. "Did you two sleep well?" Sofia asked not bothering to look over to see if they were awake.

"Sofia? What the hell happened?" Kaku asked holding his head and adjusting himself off the couch.

"You two got into a bar fight last night. After the fight, your drinks were spiked by these young girls looking to have fun. You're lucky I run this bar. I don't tolerate that kind of behavior. Though it would have been interesting to see what they'd do to you." Sofia chuckled softly.

Kaku stared at Sofia's arm. His eyebrows furrowing deeply. "Is that how you injured your arm?" He asked biting back words he'd wanted to say.

Sofia nodded. "It's really just a scratch, but it is a hassle." She poured red orange juice into two glasses. Sofia walked over to the two. "Drink up. This will help expunge the drug from your system."

Kaku and Lucci chugged down their drinks as though it were booze. "You seem less tense now. What happened to you?" Hattori asked carefully.

"I decided to open up. I'm sure it's what Rogue would have liked. Besides…." Sofia smiled at Lucci with soft liquid dark eyes. "You protected my sister. You could've left her alone, but you're very kind, Rob Lucci."

Lucci's eyes widened. "How do you know his name?" Hattori asked almost alert.

"I asked my distant cousin for it. He is an important figure in Water 7 and he happens to be your boss." Sofia snickered. "It's about time for work right? I'll take you there using a short cut."

Kaku coughed then snorted. "He's your brother? But he's so old."

"So is Smoker the White Hunter, but he's my brother too." Sofia laughed softly. "Unfortunately, the rift of time drifts the family members apart. Our paths are our own."

Kaku opened his mouth to speak, but the door opened and Rogue walked in. Snow covered the ground. Rogue wore a long wool coat which touched her ankles. Salmon colored boots and red gloves with fur on the inside. "Good morning Rob Lucci and friend." Rogue smiled innocently, her nose and cheeks a rosy color. Her now damp hair covered in snow melting as the heat of the bar warmed her up.

"Where is your scarf?" Sofia asked demanding taking the glasses and moving back to the bar. Her eyes narrowed over to Rogue's chilled neck.

Rogue giggled softly at Sofia's worried tone. "He was so cute. It was hard to choose and I know we can't provide for them all…so I went and…" Rogue opened her coat, her scarf in a bundle. Slowly unraveling her scarf, Rogue revealed a newborn kitten. He slept peacefully in the warmly wrapped scarf.

Sofia's gaze softened. "I understand." She walked over ruffling Rogue's hair. "BUT!" Sofia raised her voice and Rogue cringed under her hand. "You should've brought all of them."

Rogue looked up to meet Sofia's eyes and laughed. She started tearing up. "I almost forgot who I was talking to. After all family is everything."

Sofia pressed her forehead against Rogue's. "Never forget that." She pushed Rogue towards the staircase leading upstairs. "Get him comfortable." Sofia opened the door letting the strong winds blow in with some snow.

"Let's go you two." Sofia threw Kaku and Lucci long male coats to battle the harsh winds.

Kaku and Lucci followed after Sofia who wore no coat. "Sofia, you need to wear something to keep from getting frostbite."

"Worry about yourself before worrying about me. We only have two coats anyways for Konohamaru and me." Sofia peered out through the winds looking for a box of kittens.

"I think that's a contradiction." Hattori cooed.

Sofia smiled. _I could have called out for Raiden but I don't want to trigger any memories._

She heard the crying of kittens as they suffered from the cold. Sofia ran over to them. "Hurry up you two."

Sofia kept her eyes alert for any sign of them. Kaku and Lucci chased after her. She found the box. It was soaked on the bottom, not suitable for holding newborns, but it did keep the winds at bay. Kaku and Lucci peered over Sofia's shoulder to take a look. Sofia smiled to find that they were all still alive. "Can you guys take two of them?" Sofia handed two kittens to them and took the last two for her. Her voice quivered but it was unrecognizable due to the winds. "Do you guys mind staying behind me? I just need to calm down." Sofia's head laid low.

She stood up and started heading down a crevice with a dead end. "Sofia, where do you think you're going?"

"To see Iceberg." Sofia stared down the wall and stuffed the kittens into her warm wool pockets. Kaku looked confused and decided to wait. "This is my secret passageway." She moved her left foot in a horizontal position lunging forward, her hands making a loud trembling clap. The clap reverberated throughout the walls causing the ground to quake. The wall collapsed slowly and Sofia walked inside. Fire balls flew around the cave gathering and lighting the way. Sofia walked inside. "This way." She motioned for them to follow after her.

At first the two were skeptical as would anyone be by what they just saw. But because they were part of the world government, these two were extra cautious. Kaku walked in first, and then Lucci followed. "These fires are the light of each of my family's hearts. Blue is angry, I mean it is the hottest type of flame after all. Green is jealousy. Red is neutral. Purple is embarrassed. Pink is naughty. Black is…I have yet to figure what it is…but I think it means that person is lost and burdened." Sofia spoke solemnly about the color black. There were flames of varying colors. One flame was completely black at the end of the line of flames.

Kaku stared at that flame and knew instantly that it was Sofia's own flame. He walked over to touch it. Sofia's eyes widened as she looked back and saw him. "No! Don't!" She tried to push him away, but the black flame engulfed his body and Kaku fell unconscious.

Kaku found himself in a dreamlike state. He saw children running around smiling and laughing all care free. However, when he blinked, the children laid on the ground, unmoving and dead. A man with long hair, a pale white face stood over them and one young girl crying. "Someone help me…save me…"

Once again Kaku blinked to find the same girl slowly maturing into the Sofia he sees now. He's seen her past, felt her emotions, the fear in her eyes. There was a door which stood in front of Kaku. It was locked. The door rustled and someone on the other side banged on it. It sounded as though the door would break and soon more locks were added onto it. "A secret that must never be opened."

A voice spoke. "I can never let anyone know." The voice wept softly.

When Kaku opened his eyes, he saw Sofia's teary eyed face and her distressed voice made Kaku smile. He raised his head slowly and ran his fingers through Sofia's hair. "Did I worry you?" Kaku asked his voice deepening.

Sofia blushed slightly. The black flame slowly poured out of Kaku's body. "Please never do that. These flames are the doorways to our memories. Our mindsets. You could've died in there, but I controlled my flame." She spoke worriedly.

"Is Iceberg's flame in here?" Hattori asked. "I'd like to see his past." He chuckled evilly, but it was used sarcastically.

Sofia nodded. "Rogue's memories are here too. I like to see everyone's past…to reminisce and see what's bothering them. Smoker seems to be stressed these days. I think it's a woman." Sofia laughed and stood up. "We must get moving. Looking into these memories is too depressing. Especially Rogue's past. Both of ours were bad…"

Sofia reached the end of the cave where a small wooden square door was. She banged on it and it lifted slightly then the weight of the door pushed it down. "Ice Beard, open up." Sofia banged on the door. Iceberg sighed from inside his room as he lay in bed.

He pulled over his carpet, unlocking the door with a key and opening it up. "Sofia, it's pretty early you do realize, correct?" His eyes widened as he saw Lucci and Kaku in the cave with Sofia. Sofia pulled herself up into the room. "You're going to hate me, but I have some new additions to your family."

She took out the kittens in her pockets and looked to Kaku and Lucci. "I'll train them so T won't need to be afraid." Sofia smiled. "And I would love to take care of them, but we don't have the space and I fear for their safety from drunken men."

Iceberg stared at Sofia and sighed. "I should get paid for every animal you bring here." Sofia smiled and pushed the kittens onto him. "You'll grow to love them. They'll make amazing partners for Paulie, Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, Tilestone, and Peepy Lulu."

"You're going to train them in that department?" Iceberg raised an eyebrow.

Sofia nodded. "Well sure. They need to be able to pull their own weight."

"Sofia, there are only four here." Iceberg counted.

"Rogue has the fifth." Sofia explained. She went through Iceberg's drawers. "Do you by any chance have those clothes I left here?" Sofia asked sifting through them making a mess.

Iceberg rolled his eyes. "You going on a date or something? You only wear that then crash here whenever you go out with someone."

Kaku's shoulders tensed when he heard this. "Is this true?"

Sofia nodded. "Tonight is a big night. I'm spending the night with a Galley-La member. You should know him. He did show you around yesterday. Paulie says he's taking me out to see this play in a small town by sea train."

Iceberg sighed. "I thought he was being especially chipper today, but that's not until later tonight right? Wait to change."

Sofia flicked Iceberg's forehead. "This is an amazing play. I want it to be perfect. Besides the last time I wore this dress was when I went on a date with…" Sofia paused. "Ace…" Sofia shook her head. "Of course, he was just showing me around water 7 when I'd first come here."

"Sofia, I need to talk to you." Kaku pulled Sofia outside Iceberg's room. Sofia leaned against the wall next to the door. "Why are you going with Paulie? When did you even plan this?"

"Well Paulie said it was on him, so free play equals fun night." Sofia smiled innocently, yet excitedly as though she was looking forward to it.

Kaku grew agitated. _This girl…._ "But what about _us_?" Kaku blurted without realizing what he'd just said.

Sofia listened intently, silent then folding her arms. Her closed eyes fluttered open as narrowed eyes pinned Kaku. "What _about us?_" Sofia asked insinuating. "Kaku, you surely must realize that I don't know you. You may think you know me because of what happened back there, but…you will never truly understand."

Sofia walked back into Iceberg's room. "Lucci, please give me some space. I need to talk to Iceberg alone."

Lucci looked to Kaku whose head hung low. He got up and walked out with him. The door locked with a _click_. The sound proof room kept Sofia alert as to what they'd talk about. "Iceberg…" Sofia's voice quivered and she sat on the bed with him. "I'm so confused and mad at myself."

Iceberg sat up and listened. "Don't be afraid to tell me."

"I haven't fallen this hard since Ace came by. Please reassure me that I won't make the same mistakes. I don't ever want to be hurt like before." Sofia whimpered and rested her head on Iceberg's chest. "I'm just one girl."

Lucci grabbed Kaku's collar. "Just what do you think you're doing? Gain her trust, don't fall for her." Lucci reprimanded staring into Kaku's eyes. "Use her."

Kaku's heart ached and he stared at Lucci with cold eyes. "Like you have room to talk. This is as hard for me as it is for you and you know it. Rogue is innocent and kind yet you're manipulating her."

Lucci was taken aback by Kaku's opposition. "You have no right to tell me that."

"Tell you what?" Rogue walked upstairs to the door. "I thought I heard Kaku, but I didn't know that Lucci could speak as well." She smiled gently.

Lucci shook his head. "Rogue, please…please don't tell anyone."

Rogue nodded. "I promise. So please…" Rogue felt tears drip down her cheeks unexpectedly. "Please…don't hurt us…" Rogue sniffled, trying to wipe her tears away. Lucci realized that Rogue had heard it all. "Please…don't hate me…I'm fine with being used…I'm okay with being beside…but please don't…just don't hate me…Lucci."

Lucci went to reach out for Rogue and stopped short. "I'm sorry Rogue. I am a horrible man…not deserving your friendship."

Sofia opened the door and stared at Rogue. "What did you do to my sister?" She looked at them solemnly. "I will never forgive you. Please leave us." She spoke, her nose stuffy and eyes puffy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Years into the Past**

**Chapter 3**

Kaku, Lucci, Sofia and Rogue stood outside of Iceberg's bedroom door. Rogue moved behind Sofia to shield herself from the other two. "I'm not going to ask what you two were talking about, but I do want you to leave us alone."

Kaku's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Sofia, I'm not trying to hurt you. Understand this, I want to protect you."

"I don't need protecting. I grew stronger to protect myself." Sofia opened the door to Iceberg's room. "Rogue, go in. I'll be in soon enough."

Rogue nodded and did as told. She met Iceberg's silent sweet eyes that warmed Rogue up. Rogue sat on the bed with him. And the door closed up.

"You two come into this town acting like you own it. You don't make the rules here. Forget us and we'll make sure to forget you." With that Sofia walked away into Iceberg's room.

Kaku went to open the door, but something shocked him on the doorknob. Inside the room, Sofia stared at Iceberg. "Are you sure now, Iceberg? You think you have intruders?"

Iceberg nodded. "I can't be sure at all, but I'm sure the world government is planning something sinister."

"They're always at it. I do have my suspicions on your new shipwrights…but they are guilty until proven innocent." Sofia's eyes narrowed. "I'll never open up again. Surely it was a mistake Rogue. Just what did you see that made you doubt the obvious?"

Rogue looked to Sofia. "I saw…I saw…darkness…"

Sofia's eyes widened. "Darkness?"

Rogue nodded hanging her head low. "They share the same darkness that we do. We're monsters so maybe they are too. It's a possibility." Rogue looked to Sofia with pleading eyes. "I've never met someone with as much black in their hearts as us. Please Sofia, I don't care what they do to us…but I want to see them smile."

Sofia reached out pulling Rogue into her embrace. "Such naivety…I wonder if I'm the same." She linked arms with her baby sister. "Let's go. You'll meet me back at pier 1 right? Bring lots of food."

Rogue nodded. "Sofia, be careful with that arm of yours."

Sofia smiled softly ruffling Rogue's hair. "I will." She gently led Rogue down into the cave. "Be careful of your way back." Sofia closed the door and locked it up.

"Icebeard…thank you." Sofia stared into his eyes. "I'm sorry for causing so much drama in your room. I can never be too cautious."

Iceberg leaned back on his pillow. He raised his arms behind his head. "Considering what you two went through, it's understandable. Hey…do you still have that curse mark from Oorochimaru?"

Sofia nodded lifting up her hair revealing and insignia, black to the core. It was an intricate square design, too complicated to describe. "I've been able to keep it in check. What's bothering me the most is that Aqua and Regina are surfacing. Rogue doesn't know, but I've been able to keep myself from forgetting."

"Are you trying to revive Aqua Regina-sama?" Iceberg asked carefully.

Sofia shook her head. "I've tried to figure out ways, but it's as if Aqua and Regina are going against each other. It feels like their duties are not finished in the materialized world and they want to keep separated before they're forced back into one entity. It's hard to explain but if you felt what I feel when holding Regina, then you'd understand. I just never expected Aqua Regina-sama to be so violent."

"Perhaps they don't recall being Aqua Regina-sama and took on the mentality of a gun. It is a murderous weapon so they could be murderers. It's just a thought though. Or that you took the violent memories of Aqua Regina-sama and sealed it in the guns." Iceberg spoke knowledgeably.

Sofia nodded. "That does seem to be beneficial insight. I'll take that into consideration." Sofia looked at Iceberg and he stared back. The two laughed loudly. "I think I should buy us both lab coats or something. You should've been a scientist rather than a shipwright."

Iceberg touches Sofia's cheek. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll pull through. This pain is nothing compared to the pain you've been put through."

Sofia froze and moved to the door. "Come on. Let's go to pier 1, Icebeard." Sofia smiled opening the door.

Lucci and Kaku had already left to their rooms to change. "Look, the sun is already coming out." Sofia looked back to Iceberg who'd started getting dressed. "We'd better hurry. I think we're late." Sofia kissed Raiden on her wrist and called for him to come out. He manifested into his real form and Sofia jumped onto him. Sofia reached back grabbing onto Iceberg's hand and pulling him up.

Meanwhile, as Kaku and Lucci went their separate ways into their rooms, Lucci looked back at Kaku. "Report to Spandam that we have sight of the Kuran twins."

"Yes." Kaku spoke entering his room.

Lucci opened the door to his room and found a small kitten pouncing on his face with a red ribbon tied around him. It meowed then purred against Lucci. Lucci glared at the kitten despite its affection. There was a small note on his bed and Lucci read it.

_Dear Rob Lucci,_

_You may not know me…but my name is Rogue Kuran. There are secrets about me that no one knows and even it scares myself sometimes. I am a pirate…feared amongst others and called a demon or a monster… I only wish there was someone out there like me…not my sister or my family. But someone completely irrelevant to us. And then I met you…I thought you were frightening and even hid behind my sister. But you treated me normally. I followed your scent to this room. I was planning to wait for you with this kitten, but I couldn't hold back my feelings. I know this is sudden but if there was a way to have met you beforehand than…I wouldn't change the future or the past and want to stay in time with you. As I read this letter aloud…I find myself blushing. I'm not sure what this feeling is…I'm scared…_

Lucci crushed the paper in his hand and threw it into his drawer. Above his dresser stood a mirror and he punched it, the mirror shattering beneath his fingers, blood falling. He started to undress and change into some new clothes. Lucci didn't bother to bandage his hand up, figuring the cold would freeze his blood.

Back at the bar, Rogue was sitting on the couch drinking some apple cider while, knitting together a baby scarf. She rested herself comfortably on the couch and looked over outside the window. "I wonder if they have any lunch out there." She spoke to herself quietly. Rogue got up and went into the kitchen and started to make some hot meals for the men. "Lucci…please stay warm."

Kaku was sitting on the edge of his bed looking up at the ceiling. He worried about Sofia long before he knew how she was feeling. "I should hurry up." Solemnly, he threw on a pair of clothes. Kaku walked outside his door meeting up with Lucci and hurrying to Pier 1 for work. They had not yet been informed about whose ship, they'd be working on.

Sofia saw the ship come into view first and commanded Raiden to stop. They were close to the edge of the pier when they stopped. "You should go slower in this weather. You nearly killed us." Iceberg sighed slouching off of Raiden.

"I'm just repaying the favor. If I remember correctly, you nearly killed me on that forest adventure you said would be fun." Sofia chuckled. She waved over to Paulie and the others who were already hard at work.

"Sofia, you're late. Where are those blueprints? I only remember a small part of it." Paulie walked over to Sofia putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Sorry. Sorry. I have them right here." Sofia reached into her shirt and pulled out a detailed blueprint of the ship, placing it in Paulie's hand.

Paulie's face turned bright red. "You really are an immoral girl, ya know. This blueprint is still warm!" He yelled into Sofia's ear.

"Not my fault. You wanna work with wet blueprints? Go right ahead." Sofia laughed.

Kaku and Lucci walked over to Pier 1 and found Sofia laughing with Paulie's hand on her shoulder. "You're too indecent! Wear some more clothes."

"No can do. Complain all you want, but don't forget: I don't do clothes." Sofia explained patting Paulie's hand then ruffling his hair. "You should learn to control yourself more. You blush way too much. It's hard not to tease you."

Iceberg laughed. "Some things never change. Paulie is still too innocent and Sofia is still too sadistic."

"Let's hurry up. Shounin Kibou won't fix herself up." Sofia moved away from Paulie and started grabbing piles of wood. "She's been through hell and I need to lick her wounds. Thanks Icebeard for offering to help." Sofia smiled softly at him.

Lucci and Kaku walked over to Iceberg. "What's this ship we're fixing? The Sonin Key?" Kaku asked confused. "Why is Sofia here to help?"

"The Shounin Kibou means Saint Hope. Saint is Sofia's given name. Hope is Rogue's. The Shounin Kibou is the ship Sofia and Rogue built from scratch when they were kids. Of course, they came to me for schematics and you can tell that I am their mentor. She's an old girl, but she's built well considering these last few years." Iceberg explained.

Sofia walked over to Iceberg ignoring Kaku and Lucci. "Quit dawdling. You're old, but not that old."

Iceberg smiled and headed up the board to the ship. "Oh and Icebeard, I'm thinking of expanding Rogue's room." Sofia looked up to him. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

Iceberg nodded. "It makes sense to. I'll see what I can do. Kaku, Lucci, come with me and I'll show you how we of Galley-La work." Kaku and Lucci walked up without hesitation.

Sofia watched out of the corner of her eye as the two left. Hours had passed since they started working on the ship. Sofia could hear out in the distance what sounded like snow shoveling. "Rogue?" She yelled out into the distance. Her visual blocked out by the white snow.

"I BROUGHT YOU ALL FOOD!" Rogue yelled out walking up the board. She couldn't tell which parts were slippery and started to fall. She gasped and screamed, but something had caught her wrist. Rogue looked up to see rope. "Thank you Paulie-san." Rogue spoke.

Lucci cringed at the sound of Rogue's voice. His hold on the wooden panels cracked them into splints.

Paulie nodded recalling his rope back into his sleeves. "I'm just doing what Sofia would've wanted me to do. After all, I'd hate to see a pretty girl like you all bruised and bloodied up."

Rogue smiled. "Oh you're so modest, Paulie. I'm glad you're taking Sofia out tonight. She's been like a stuck rudder on the couch back in the bar."

Sofia sighed in relief. "Ever thought that stuck like a rudder meant that I was in deep thought or maybe even conducting a new song."

Rogue smiled cheerfully. Paulie grabbed Rogue around the waist to keep her from falling. "Now what's this about food?"

Rogue laughed. "Did you save me so you didn't have to face the wrath of my sister or because your stomach said to save the girl would mean more food for me?"

Paulie shook his head. "Neither. I have an honest to good heart."

"Well now that there's food here, let's head into the dining room to eat." Iceberg opened the door leading to a separate room.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll stay out here to work." Sofia spoke. She looked over to Rogue watching as she shivered in the freezing snow. Sofia took her shirt off and threw it towards Rogue. "You need to stay warm more than any of us right now. Wrap it around your stomach."

Rogue looked at Sofia with worried eyes. "You'll be sick without this. Are you mad at me for coming without asking?"

Sofia shook her head. "I could never be mad at you. I would have preferred you tell me so that I could've had Raiden bring you or Ryu. Actually Ryu would've been a better choice to take you above the clouds for warmth."

Rogue hugged Sofia. "Please don't leave me."

Sofia laughed. "You make it sound like I'm dying. I have a bikini top on and pants. You have nothing to worry about." Sofia pushed Rogue into the dining hall. "Go eat. Else the food will freeze."

Sofia closed the door so the winds wouldn't push through. Kaku was hauling up wood back and forth. "Kaku, you have time to eat. I can do this on my own."

"I can't let a single girl do a man's work." Kaku spoke not realizing how sexist he sounded.

"Don't play the gender card." Sofia pushed him. "Not all girls are weak and certainly not me."

Kaku pushed back. "No, but all girls and boys have feelings. You're probably freezing from all this cold." He didn't notice at first but her shoulders felt really warm for a moment.

"Compared to you, I'm not even shivering." Sofia took his hand and placed it on her chest. "I'm as warm as can be. To be honest, I'm overheating." Her chest was the center of the heat emitting from her body. Kaku didn't realize that the snow around her feet had actually melted. "I don't need you to worry about me."

Inside the dining hall, the men of Galley-La lined up one behind the other so that Rogue could pour the hot soup into each bowl. "Thank you Rogue. Your cooking always tastes phenomenal when hot." Iceberg smiled.

As each man passed, Rogue dreaded the time when it was Lucci's turn next. She watched as his small figurine grew into a large overpowering man. Rogue looked to the ground when he came. The ladle shook as Rogue poured in the soup. "Rogue, we must talk." Hattori cooed.

Rogue's eyes widened. She looked up then it struck. Lightning and thunder shook the ground. Before Rogue could finish pouring in the soup, the ladle fell hitting the wood with a clang. Lucci looked at Rogue as she froze. Her deep red eyes spelled fear.

Sofia clenched Kaku's hand before dropping it. She froze unable to move her lips despite wanting to. She looked into the dining hall. Then once again, the thunder roared and Sofia dropped to her knees. "Hey! What's wrong?" Kaku lifted Sofia to her feet and looked into her eyes. Those black liquid pools screamed in terror and fright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Years into the Past**

**Chapter 4**

The thunder and lightning quickly passed. Sofia pulled away from Kaku realizing how shameful she may have looked to him. "Forgive me…" She walked into the dining hall. "Rogue, are you okay?" Sofia called worriedly.

Rogue pulled away from Iceberg's chest. She looked up into his eyes and blushed wildly. "AH!" She screamed having finally noticed that she was grabbing onto Lucci rather than Iceberg. Rogue backed up into Sofia. Sofia glared at Lucci and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Rogue panicked.

Iceberg laughed gently. "I'm glad you two are fine. The thunder wasn't too much to handle right?"

"Icebeard, we may have to take a trip somewhere quiet…if the thunder persists. It's so…." Sofia paused. "…scary…" She whispered.

"You have Galley-La to protect you two." Paulie wrapped his arms around Sofia and Rogue's necks. "Big strong, masculine men."

"Who smell?" Rogue added.

Sofia laughed. "Not to mention men who eat like wild bears."

Sofia stopped laughing immediately. Her ears wiggled, the earrings on her right earring clanged against each other. Three rings on the upper mid and one on her earlobe. "Ice…I hear shooting."

Iceberg's eyes narrowed and he walked towards the door looking out the window. "I see something. Kaku, Lucci, Sofia and Rogue, go take care of it."

"You owe us." Sofia smirked.

"It looks far away. I don't think we can make it in time even if we run." Kaku spoke looking out the other window. Sofia threw him a pair of ice skates.

"Who said anything about running?" Sofia asked. Rogue handed Lucci a large pair of skates. "If you can't skate, too bad, hold onto our hands and don't let go." Sofia walked outside while putting her skates on.

Rogue walked out after her. "You better hurry." Iceberg spoke smiling. "Those two do everything without recognition of the consequences. But they're strong enough to protect themselves and each other."

Sofia locked her right hand with Rogue's left hand. Lucci and Kaku walked over and silently watched behind them. Sofia touched the snow and her hand melted it. Her hand began to shine an icy color. "Ready?" Sofia looked over to Rogue.

Rogue nodded. "Definitely." Rogue shook her body as though ready to accept the energy which Sofia would share with her. The two held their free hands out and the energy took form. An ice bridge went out far into the snowstorm. Sofia let go of Rogue's hand first and jumped on the ice gliding down the destined path. "It's sturdy enough. The journey is far so hurry." Rogue took Lucci and Kaku's hands. "Trust us. We may be pirates…but that doesn't mean we aren't good people."

Rogue pulled them onto the ice. She moved quick and swift. Her speed unparalleled by most professional skaters. "We need to catch up to Sofia. Or she may end up going too far." Rogue caught up to Sofia who skated with ease. In her left arm, an ice bow formed. In the other, a bow formed. "I can't decide what my favorite magic is. It's hard to choose from so many."

"I think I like the magic that gives me the most difficulty to control." Rogue admitted. "It's a definite challenge." Rogue let go of Kaku and Lucci. She waved her hands and elongated the shortening ice path. "Are you wearing an arm guard?" Rogue looked out the corner of her eye.

"What's an armguard? I need to feel a little guilt by shooting this guy and the only way for me to feel guilt is for me to feel pain." Sofia pulled back the arrow, preparing herself. "Besides, I have no heart." She pulled the arrow back to her cheek, then skating on one leg she angled herself. Sofia looked to the end of the arrow looking for her target. She spotted a man holding a gun with gun smoke seeping out of it. Sofia let go of the arrow, it shooting past the snow and hitting the man's arm. The man's arm froze over along with the gun. "Rogue turn left."

Rogue nodded. "Yes, Sofia." Rogue did as told then looked back. "Enjoying the ride?" She asked Kaku and Lucci.

The two seemed to lock gazes having witnessed the two battle skills. "I'm sorry about before, Lucci. Can we please make up?" Rogue asked looking away. "It's almost depressing just having Sofia as my only friend. I have no one to trust. Who do I believe in?" Lucci skated next to Rogue coming between the two.

"Rogue, we'd love to." Hattori cooed holding out a wing to her. Rogue smiled and stopped what she was doing. She shook Hattori's wings smiling.

"Rogue, look out!" Sofia yelled as they came to the end of the ice strip. Rogue hadn't realized and began to fall. She screamed and Lucci went to grab for her. Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down with her. The slippery ice causing Lucci to slip and the two idiots fell into the heavy cushioning snow.

Sofia turned her blades and was able to stop in time. "SOFIA, I don't know how to stop!" Kaku yelled. Sofia looked over as Kaku was about to fall over as well to topple on Rogue and Lucci. Sofia's right hip faced the end of the ice. She twirled around and lifted her leg, her right foot dug into the ice using the topic. Sofia was able to grab Kaku's arm and set him to the ground gently. "You all are such work." Sofia lifted her hands over the ice and it melted quickly. The water surrounded Sofia and guided her down to the ground then dispersing into bright shining water particles.

"Sofia, why are you so…" Kaku couldn't find the words to describe his feelings. "…amazing?"

"I still haven't forgiven you yet." Sofia walked over to the man whose arm, now frozen. She didn't even notice that Rogue and Lucci were on top of each other.

Rogue's face burned bright red feeling the heat of another's. She opened her eyes to find her lips linked to Lucci's. Rogue tried to pull away, but his heavy weight overpowered her now weak strength. Lucci pulled away from Rogue then hugged her close to him. Kaku looked over, mouth gaped. "You…two are pretty…indecent to be kissing out in the open like this."

Rogue blushed brighter unable to speak because of how embarrassed she was. "T-that was my first….kiss…"

Lucci's eyes widened and he stared into Rogue's eyes knowing that she spoke the truth. "You're ruining her innocence, Lucci." Kaku blamed sarcastically. "You need to take responsibility."

Sofia returned with man. She pushed him into the snow in front of the three. "He…just killed a fox."

Rogue gasped and bit her lip. "The poor animal…"

"I had no choice. He was rabid. He tried to attack me!" The man tried to defend himself.

"SHE had a family to protect." Sofia took off the skates and started to walk away barefoot. "Take him away, please. I beg of you."

Rogue got up and placed a hand on Sofia's shoulder. "Sofia…you don't think that I…?" Rogue asked, her brows furrowing.

Sofia shook her hand off. "I don't want to think about it…but…there are just too many signs…" Sofia walked slowly back to the ship. "Please give me some space."

Rogue looked back to the man. "Did you kill the babies?" Rogue asked pulling out a kunai knife. "I can understand rabies…but a mother protecting her children is another thing."

The man gulped. "Go over there yourself to see…" He nearly regretted what he said. Rogue biting back harsh words went to go look. She saw an entire litter, massacred. Shot down more than three times. The man deserved to die. He didn't deserve her mercy. As Rogue's dark thoughts progressed a black aura seeped from her pores. "Humans…kill…" She whispered to herself. Rogue remembered Sofia's reassuring words:

_Humans are known to kill. They've killed since the day they were born whether it be ants or people. What makes humans different from the Kuran clan? Are they different? No matter how much I try to reassure you, we are all killers. Greed, power, money…they all deprive animate objects of their sanity. I think the Kuran clan's hands are more blood stained than any others. Although we try to change our fates, we are ultimately lost to the darkness. I beg of you, Rogue, to never lose yourself to your own darkness. Don't fade to the black._

Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The black spread out into a milky white flooding down into the snow. She returned into Lucci's sight. "You really are a low creature. I'd leave you out to die, but I follow Sofia's orders."

Lucci lifted the man over his shoulder. "I hope for your sake, Iceberg doesn't have them execute you."

Rogue froze the surface of the snow and the three glided back to the shirt before Sofia reached it. "I hope Sofia returns soon." Rogue spoke softly opening the door. A fire burned in the chimney. "We're back. Sofia went to cool off."

Iceberg nodded. "What do we have?" Rogue walked over to Iceberg. "I'll show you." She pressed two fingers between Iceberg's eyebrows. He closed his eyes and found himself in Rogue's position. He saw the gory images of the foxes. Their intestines slipping out of their stomachs. Iceberg pushed Rogue's fingers away. "That's enough…it was really…enough.." Iceberg spoke exasperated, sweat beading down his neck.

"I can only imagine how Sofia felt looking at this scene." Rogue sat down on the couch near the bar. "You have some messed up citizens."

"Not all citizens are good, Rogue. I'm sure you know this better than anyone." Iceberg pointed out. He walked over to the man and motioned for Lucci to put the man down. "What reason do you have for shooting the mother and her kin?"

"I had no real reason for doing so. It's boring during the winter so I wanted to do something to ease the boredom. Then there came mama fox and her babies into view. I figured I'd just agitate her, but then she went to attack me." The man stared Iceberg down.

"You're no different than some of those marines." Rogue realized looking over. "I know marines who fight just for the kill. Then there are ones like Brother Smoker who seek true justice. You make me sick. I'm going to my room." Rogue walked outside and saw Sofia outside leaning by the mast. Her feet red and body blue. "Sofia…"

"I look and feel pathetic. I couldn't save them…" Sofia dragged her feet to the snow, walking to Rogue. "Am I a horrible sister?" Sofia asked falling onto Rogue's shoulder. Her body felt chilled and numb. Rogue ran her fingers through Sofia's stiff hair. "You did nothing wrong."

"Kaku…I want you to stay with Sofia in her room." Rogue pushed Sofia onto Kaku. "I need to talk with this man. Sofia is too sympathetic with some people…but I have no mercy. For Sofia's sake, I will become a murderer."

Kaku nodded and took Sofia into the Captain's room. He laid her down on the bed while nearly tripping over items on the floor. Kaku leaned over turning the night stand light on. He looked around the room finding mountains of books at every corner. Kaku covered Sofia in warm blankets. "Well I don't think you're going on your date tonight. That may be a good thing." Kaku traced Sofia's blue lips with his thumb. He sat on the bed then slowly wrapped his arms around Sofia keeping the heat surrounding her. Although he was curious about those books and could've easily gathered Intel on the twins, Kaku wanted to spend as much time with Sofia as he had left. He closed his eyes and fell into a slumber.

Rogue cracked her knuckles. "No mercy. But if I did that, Sofia may not forgive me. I don't want her to hate me."

Lucci put an arm in front of Rogue. "Please allow Lucci to be honored by this. He doesn't want to see your beautiful hands stained with blood." Lucci glared at Hattori for speaking out of term. Rogue put a kunai knife into the hand of the arm in front of her. "It'll be like we both did it. My kunai knife with your hand." Lucci nodded accepting the knife.

"Please have mercy." The man begged.

"Like the mercy you showed the foxes?" Iceberg folded his arms.

Lucci moved in closer to the man. "Heart or neck? Any preference?" Hattori asked sinisterly. "Personally I like the neck. A nice clean lean cut." Rogue smiled. Lucci's hand moved fast and quick and he sliced right into the man's neck. The blood poured down the man's throat. His mouth gurgled and blood dripped down his lip.

A few hours had passed, the body gone. Paulie and a few others were busy mopping up the blood. "How many people died on this ship? In this room? On this very spot? I've lost count." Rogue dropped a white rose into a puddle of blood watching its leaves tainted a bright red.

There was a knock on the door and a familiar face peered through. "Rogue, it's me." He spoke in a deep husky voice for a young man of sixteen.

"Ace? But how did you get here without Dadan and Luffy knowing? How did you even know where Sofia and I were?" Rogue opened the door and found a tall Ace walk in.

"Konohamaru and Pakkun invited me to join them for dinner tonight saying Sofia was okay with it. Where is Sofia?" Ace asked peering around the dining hall.

"She's in her room sleeping. Something unfortunate happened." Rogue spoke. "You must be cold. I'll make you your favorite mint hot chocolate."

Ace smiled and sat down on a bar chair. "That sounds delicious." He rested his elbow on the table laying his chin on his hand.

Rogue smiled back. "I hope you've been keeping warm."

Lucci walked in with some dry wood. He glanced over at Ace and nearly growled to show possession but held back his voice. "Rogue, who is this?" Hattori asked tilting his head.

"This is Ace-san. I, too, am surprised to meet him." Rogue answered pouring the hot milk from the stove into a glass. She dropped mint extract into the milk then chocolate mixing it together. Rogue passed the drink to Ace. "He is the same age as Sofia and I."

Ace gulped down the hot chocolate. "You're going to burn yourself. Slow down." Rogue laughed.

When Kaku came to in Sofia's room, he found himself under the covers without the familiar warmth he held before he fell asleep. Sofia was on the floor reading through multiple books at once absorbing their contents. The books fell and Sofia looked back to Kaku. "Evening." She got up and opened her drawers. Sofia turned away from Kaku and pulled the strings of her bikini top letting it slip off. Kaku blushed slightly and looked the other way. She changed into a t-shirt and striped her pants changing into shorts. "Paulie is right about how indecent you are."

Sofia looked back at him and smiled. She opened the door to find the storm having passed. "Let's go. I want you to meet someone." Sofia walked Kaku to the dining hall door. She kicked the door opened and waved to Ace.

"Ace. I had a feeling you'd be coming today. Did you get lost? I sent you an invitation a few days ago." Sofia snickered and sat down next to him.

Ace laughed. "I traveled all the way past water seven then had to come back. I don't think I recognize these shipwrights. They aren't in any of your descriptive letters."

"Lucci is the one with Hattori perched on his shoulder. Kaku is the blonde square nose man." Rogue answered.

"I'm glad I got here to meet them. This is my first time in water seven. Luffy is gonna be pissed I started my journey a smidgen earlier." Ace chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five Years into the Past**

**Chapter 5**

Going back to the past of how Sofia, Rogue and Ace met:

After years of searching for her younger sister, Rogue, Sofia took a lead to Goa Kingdom. Someone had informed Sofia that Rogue could be a noble in the Goa Kingdom or a scoundrel in the Gray Terminal. Sofia had just turned eleven. Sofia's ship docked off the coastline. She'd made a name for herself as a rookie captain. Sofia jumped off her ship. Her only crewmates, Konohamaru and Pakkun dropped the anchor before sliding down the rope ladder. "Let's hurry and find my sister." She spoke solemnly, darkness encasing her dead beating heart. Sofia walked through Gray Terminal with ease. Konohamaru hid behind her intimidated while Pakkun walked next to Sofia as her equal. Sofia couldn't find Rogue anywhere and the serpents she sent over the Goa walls couldn't detect her presence as well. Sofia sighed and called the lead to be false. Just in case, Sofia headed into the forest in search of Rogue. She's truly a stubborn one. Sofia heard noises and looked up in the trees where she saw what looked like a tree house. Sofia built up chakra in her feet and climbed up the tree. "Excuse me? I'm looking for my younger sister."

Sofia opened the door to the house. Sabo, Luffy and Ace stared at Sofia in disbelief. They wondered how a 'girl' could make it up the tree on her own. Luffy stared at Sofia. "You look like Rogue." Luffy pointed out. "She's with Dadan right now making lunch."

Ace and Sabo hit Luffy on the head. "SHH! Rogue isn't to be talked about!" They whispered reprimanding him.

"You know where Rogue is? I'm looking for her." Sofia smiled gently. It looked almost fake, her smile that is. It was as if she had been practicing this smile for years and perfected it.

Luffy shook his head. "Why do you need Rogue?"

Konohamaru peered from behind Sofia. "Konohamaru and I miss her dearly." Sofia got down on one knee and bowed, her head lowered to the ground. "I beg of you, take me to my little sister."

Ace looked to Sabo and the two nodded. "You need to get there yourself. I'll draw you a map." Sabo spoke taking out a piece of paper and drawing out the landscapes and such. "I'm not that good at drawing, but I hope you can find your way."

"Why don't I just follow you there when you head home?" Sofia asked after accepting the piece of paper from Sabo's hands. "We don't mind waiting. We have time. Do you mind having Konohamaru and Pakkun play with you? They're harmless." Konohamaru walked into the tree house. "Hey." He spoke shyly.

"Please give him the courage to speak out." Sofia ruffled Konohamaru's hair. Konohamaru walked up and bowed. "I am in your care."

Ace was taken aback and nodded. "Fine. We're going into Gray Terminal to loot some berries." Ace climbed down the tree house with the others.

Sofia knelt down before Konohamaru. "Come on. I'll jump down with you. There's no need to be afraid. I see your bright future ahead. You're very happy and there's a definite personality change." Konohamaru smiled and got onto Sofia's back.

Sofia walked to the edge of the house door and jumped down to the ground. Shocked, Ace walked forward without looking back. Sofia walked next to him letting Konohamaru down. Konohamaru sprinted past them and out into the open of Gray Terminal. "Rogue and I were separated when we were children. She has a tattoo on the left side of her neck resembling a flower." Sofia lifted her hair revealing the tattoo on her neck. "This is my family's insignia and it's been turned into a curse mark just for me." Ace gawked at the tattoo and kept his mouth shut.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ace asked looking ahead in almost a whisper.

"Why? I thought it would prove that I know Rogue. She and I are twins." Sofia spoke looking to the ground. "I've made her feel all alone…" She said solemnly. "Have you ever felt that way? The pain of losing family?"

Ace ruffled her hair inevitably. "I do." He glanced over to Sabo and Luffy. "I worry all the time. I feel as though I'm not as strong as I want to be."

Sofia smiled gently, a genuine smile with liquid pools of eyes. "I've learned in my travels as a pirate that your life is the most valuable thing to protect, but I'm beginning to wonder that if only my life is valuable then I'd have no one to share this life with. My knowledge of this world may just die with me. Before I go, I want to spend more time with my family."

Ace wondered what this young healthy girl was talking about. Then he realized something. "You're a 'PIRATE?" He asked in deep surprise. Sabo and Luffy looked over mouths gaping.

"Yes I am. I'm Sofia Kuran of the Kuran pirates." Sofia answered taken aback by their sudden shock.

"The Kuran pirates? I've never heard of them." Sabo spoke walking backwards in front of Sofia.

"Probably because we're so high up in the mountains." Sofia saw Konohamaru rummaging through some garbage. "Find anything interesting?" She caught up with him and peered over his shoulder.

Konohamaru shook his head. "A dead man. Nothing new." He backed away and walked in the opposite direction. "How sad." Sofia pulled the carcass from under the pile of garbage. "Let's go give this man a proper burial."

"He could've been a crook! You're touching a dead body!" Luffy yelled backing away behind Ace.

"Dead or not. No one deserves to be treated like dirt." Sofia looked to Pakkun. "Dig a hole for him here."

Pakkun barked and started digging deep and wide. Sofia took out a kunai knife and pressed it against her thumb. Her thumb bled ever so slightly. She traced the lips of the dead. "May you rest in peace." Sofia placed the man in the ground folding his hands one over the other. Pakkun buried the man.

"Konohamaru is a bit used to seeing dead bodies all around. He's closed his heart off to me whenever he sees the dead. At such a young age…having to see all this blood and gore. It threatens one's sanity." Sofia admitted and her stomach growled. She chuckled softly and reached into her backpack. "I made some ramen if you three would like any."

Sofia sat on a ledge of garbage and pulled out some fine china. She poured the ramen from a large container. "It's still hot." Ace sat next to her and Sabo on the other side. Luffy lay down in front of Sofia on the ground. Sofia passed the ramen around to the three. "You are all very nice. I'm sure whoever has the honor of raising you is someone wonderful."

All four of them dug into their meal as though they were a pack of wild wolves on the verge of starvation. Konohamaru returned once they were all finished. He was covered in bruises and blood. "Sofia…when can I see Rogue?" Konohamaru's eyes watered with tears.

"Did you get picked on for crying?" Sofia got up and ruffled his hair. "I'll take them all on. I'll protect you."

Three large men came walking by. "It's the little weasel. Did he go crying again?" They laughed, guns waving in the air.

"Those guns you three have. Have you ever fired them before?" Sofia reached behind herself and into her shirt. Slowly Sofia drew out a wooden sword. "Try them on me." She challenged. The men snarled. "You're a little-" Sofia raised the sword to the man's face. "Fighting doesn't involve talking."

Sofia turned her back and walked some feet away. "I'll let you guys have the first shots." Sofia looked over to Ace. Her eyes showed a kind of loneliness which Ace had never seen before. She smiled gently, that same fake smile. The men smiled and started to shoot off at Sofia. Sofia dropped down close to the ground before turning to face them and running quickly towards them. One man panicked and fired once more. Sofia brought her sword up to counter the bullet. The bullet split the wood and Sofia dropped the sword pouncing on the man.

She held up a hand which shone a bright icy color. "Lemme freeze that damn heart of yours." Sofia dropped her hand to his chest and the man began to scream. "Have mercy!"

Rogue had just arrived huffing and puffing. "BIG SISTER!" She yelled then dropped to a knee trying to catch her breath. Sofia froze, her hand close enough to the man's chest that one wrong move and she could freeze him. The icy particles dispersed and Sofia got up. "Get out of my sight." Sofia spoke and walked away to Konohamaru. She took his hand and then hugged Konohamaru. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

Konohamaru shook his head. "In that moment…I thought…this man deserved to die." Konohamaru's head leaned into Sofia's chest. He pulled away from her, tears running down his cheeks and hitting the ground. "DOES THIS MAKE ME A BAD PERSON? I scare myself…Sofia." Konohamaru looked up to Sofia.

Sofia gave Konohamaru a smirk. Her eyes grieving. "No, it doesn't. It makes me a horrible cousin for making you think that." Sofia nudged Konohamaru in Rogue's direction. "Go."

Konohamaru nodded and ran into Rogue's arms. "Rogue." He spoke nuzzling against her shoulder. "I missed you so so much."

Sofia looked to Ace again. "Did I scare you?"

Ace shook his head. "You were performing your duty. To protect your own life, you need to protect your families."

Sofia smiled and reached to touch Ace's forehead with a forefinger. "I needed that. I think you just saved my life, Ace… Your father was a wonderful man. I look up to him still." Ace's eyes widened.

That evening, Sofia and Konohamaru stayed to eat at Dadan's. The house was rowdy with Luffy challenging Sofia to a fight. It seemed unlikely that marine, Garp would stop by any time soon. Sofia and Rogue slept in separate rooms from Luffy, Sabo, Ace and Konohamaru. The next morning, the door slammed open and Garp was inside. Garp found Ace and Luffy and punched them hard enough to cause injury. "Ow! Gramps!" Luffy cried.

Sofia woke up immediately and opened the door to their room. "Konohamaru?" She called out worriedly. Garp froze when he spotted Sofia. "Y-you're…." He started completely exasperated. "Sofia Kuran of the Kuran pirates. What's a rookie pirate doing here?"

Rogue peeked into the room. "Garp-san?" She spoke in a quiet innocent voice. Garp's eyes widened when he saw the two together. They looked so alike it was almost hard to tell them apart aside from their different hair colors. "T-TWINS?" Garp fell back.

"You're Garp? Rogue told me you were an astounding marine." Sofia went to bow to him. "I'm grateful to you. Rogue could've been dead without your help."

Garp bit back on his lip. "You're quite a lady. You're very infamous within the marines."

Sofia smiled. "I tend to keep it that way. I'm following in my family's footsteps. Red-haired Shanks is my uncle on my mother's side. I think Rogue inherited her hair color from that side of the family." She admitted.

"That means…your mother…is the late…Sara Kuran?" Garp asked curiously.

Sofia nodded. "They say I take my looks after her. Please…enough about my family. It's not good to brag. Ace and Luffy are wonderful. It's hard raising children when they're hard to control." She spoke politely. Her mature demeanor surprised Garp.

"Yes well they're my responsibility." Garp said quickly stuttering slightly. "Sofia…why are you here?"

"I talked it over with my sister last night. She says she's willing to stay by my side. I'm sorry to be stealing her away from you so quickly." Sofia admitted. "I promise to return to allow her to visit."

Ace's mouth gaped open. "You're leaving with Rogue?"

Rogue nodded and hugged Ace. "I'm sorry, Ace. But family really is important to me." Konohamaru ruffled Luffy's hair as he cried. "Really Luffy. You are such a crybaby." Sofia bowed to all of them. "Forgive me for causing you all such trouble."

Ace pulled Sofia's chin up. "This must've been a hard decision for you. Decisions are not easy to make and we completely understand." Ace grabbed Sofia into his embrace. "Always and forever we'll be waiting for you and for Rogue. No matter how long, you are a part of Dadan's family."

A few years had passed when Sofia and Rogue returned to Dadan's house. Sofia opened the door and found Luffy and Ace sleeping on the floor. Sofia smiled softly then poured water onto them with a nearby bucket on the counter. "We're home."

Throughout those years, Sabo had passed on, though his body was never found. Sofia never kept in contact with the three and therefore never found out. Ace jumped up soaked in water. "Sofia?" Ace shivered as the winds blew through the door.

"Good morning you two." Sofia smiled, having matured further.

Luffy looked up to Rogue and ran to hug her. "I was so worried. We all need to have a serious talk."

Sofia looked around. "Where's Sabo? Is he already out in the tree house?"

Ace stared into Sofia's eyes. Sofia stared back and found a sort of guilt hidden behind them. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Ace…you can't mean…" Sofia looked to Luffy and saw the same thing.

Rogue hung her head low. "Please explain…"

"Sabo was killed…by…a world noble." Ace answered solemnly, his voice too quiet to hear. But Sofia heard loud and clear. Her eyes narrowed. "The world nobles killed him…?" The bucket she held melted in her hands. "What reason do they have to take a life away? What right?"

"LET ME FINISH!" Ace yelled to quiet Sofia up. "Luffy and I weren't even there when he died….the Bluejam pirates….they prevented us from seeing him. Everything is gone…our tree house….Gray Terminal. It's like they never existed in the first place!" Ace bit his lip. "I was too weak to stop it."

Sofia grabbed onto Ace's arm and forced him to look into her eyes. "You're wrong. You may be weak in strength but you're most certainly the strongest of all of us in heart. Sabo lives in our memories so don't you dare forget and leave him behind." Ace's eyes widened, finding tears fall onto his face. "I'm the weak one."

Rogue hugged Luffy tightly. "Luffy…can you please leave us three for a bit? We have to talk about something important." Luffy looked up at Rogue then slowly walked outside.

Sofia and Ace looked to Rogue. Her eyes held a new maturity. "Ace-san…pirates lives are short. We never know when we'll die or go missing. So I beg of you…please impregnate me." Rogue got down on her knees. "I know we're young of only sixteen…but I don't want your lineage to die off. I want to be the one to keep it alive. It's too late for Sabo, but it's not too late for you." Rogue looked to Ace with pleading eyes.

Sofia's eyes widened. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Ever since Ace told me he wanted to become a pirate. Ever since then this has always been on my mind. I never got the guts to ask until now." Rogue admitted. "But I know with this, Ace has a standing chance at keeping his blood line."

Ace stared at Rogue in deep thought. "Rogue…I'm not sure what to say. Do you really know what you're doing?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Rogue nodded. "Ace-san…for a very long time now, I have been in love with you. I do not know if you share the same feelings and at this point I do not care…because what I think matters the most right now is your bloodline!"

Sofia looked away. "We all have to think about this. We'll be staying here for a few days Ace. Please think it over. I'll be in my cabin on the ship." She spoke and walked out of the house back to the shore.

Rogue watched as Sofia left. She stood up and faced Ace. "I do love you…but I know that you…are in love with Sofia. I can see it in your eyes."

Ace sighed and slumped to the ground. "At first I thought it was just admiration of her strengths…but I thought about her every day and couldn't get her out of my mind. I know Sofia doesn't feel the same way."

Rogue shook her head. "Sofia doesn't realize it herself, but I'm sure she too has feelings for you. However…Sofia has a duty to her family on board and therefore I doubt she could ask you to do this no matter how much she wants it too. I'm stealing you from her…"

"You admit to your crime with such a straight face. Do you feel any guilt?" Ace asked staring at her through the corner of his eye.

"'Guilt?' Of course I do. But this must be done for the assurance of your legacy." Rogue knelt before Ace. "I would do anything to keep your lineage going. Even if it means selling my body to you."

That night Sofia was walking through the woods, while Rogue and the crew were having food on the ship. She went in search of where the tree house used to be. When Sofia got there, she found Ace staring to the burnt soot. "Ace, shouldn't you be home for dinner?"

"I could say the same to you." Ace looked over smiling. "Merry Christmas, Sofia."

"Ah…that western holiday I told you about. I hope it spreads around the world soon." Sofia smiled.

"Even if it doesn't, I'll celebrate it anyways." Ace chuckled. "What do you think about what Rogue said?"

Sofia held her breath for a brief second. "Well for starters are you in love with Rogue as she is with you?"

Ace stared into Sofia's eyes. "I love Rogue as a sister." Sofia stared back noticing the truth behind his stare. "I think that this is a great idea if you love her. But maybe because it's you we're talking about, you'll grow to love her." Sofia spoke honestly.

"Sofia…do you love me?" Ace asked reaching over pressing his cold hands to her cheek. Sofia put a warm hand over his. "I do." She nuzzled her cheek into his hand. Ace put his other hand on her cheek and slowly leaned in to kiss her. The slight kiss sent chills down Sofia's spine. "Sofia, is there a reason you won't have a child with me?"

Sofia nodded silently. "I fear…for my future. Of the time I have left in this world. I don't want a child born under my name to be persecuted and hated by the world. I fear for my skills as a parent. Most of all…I fear for the life this child will have. I'm scared that if I do have a baby, you really will die." Sofia avoided eye contact with Ace as she vented out her feelings and fears. "Please…don't let me bear that pain alone…"

"Sofia…I've decided to have a baby with Rogue. I told her this afternoon." Ace lifted Sofia's chin. "I'm sorry."

Sofia shook her head. "This is your decision…not mine. It's your body and you choose what to do with it." Sofia wiped a tear from her face. She smiled and slapped Ace. "Don't let my baby sister cry or you'll regret it." Sofia laughed before running off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Five Years into the Past**

**Chapter 6**

Continuing to the present:

Sofia sat next to Ace with Rogue sitting on the other side of him. Sofia motioned for Kaku to sit next to her. "Ace, how's Luffy? I'm sure he's worried about you."

Ace laughed and nodded slightly. "I can only imagine how far he'd go to find me."

Sofia smiled. "You're going to become a pirate but don't get cocky. I'm glad I made time to keep in touch this time." Kaku reluctantly took a seat next to Sofia.

Ace ruffled Sofia's hair. "I am too. Your invite…I wish Luffy could've come."

"Actually, about that I found a way for devil fruit eaters to breathe underwater. They won't be able to swim, but they can at least breathe." Sofia touched her lips. "All it takes is the kiss of a mermaid."

"That's not…surprising at all actually." Ace snorted. "Luffy could've come to see you two. That's upsetting." Sofia nudged Ace. "Very upsetting. The Christmas party aka the orange festival will fall upon us soon. At least this way, Rogue and I can feel safe in our own home. It's been forever since we last saw the palace."

Kaku and Lucci looked over to Sofia confused. "You two are also invited. Just stay by our side. Shounin Kibou needs to be fixed quickly though if we want to make it."

"What's this Christmas?" Kaku asked.

"It stands for Coronation Has Revealed Society's Trustworthy Majesty with Assembling Songs." Rogue asked. "It is Sofia's turn to perform this festival's dance. We call it the orange festival sometimes because it is held in our palace."

"Your palace?" Hattori cooed and perched himself onto Rogue's shoulder.

"Yes. Our birthplace." Sofia answered with a slight smile. "It's very exciting." Sofia got up. "Emily will be home soon. Let us return to the bar." She headed out the dining hall and slowly made her way to the bar.

Ace followed after her. "She won't be happy that I'm here."

Kaku quickly rushed over between the two while Rogue and Lucci were left behind. "What's this about someone?"

"You haven't met Emily, but she is an important part of this place. She is like family and also one of us." Sofia touched her orange shelled pendant. "You'll soon realize just what it is I mean."

Ace leaned over to see Sofia. "She might kill me."

Sofia sighed. "Don't even joke about that you dumbass. There will be no killing on my turf." Sofia overheard voices by the bar followed by glass shattering. "But I never said you couldn't fight it out." Sofia sighed once more before casually walking over to find a black haired beauty. "Emily, just what the hell are you doing?"

"There was a man here who was looking through the window. I figured he was trying to get Intel on you and Rogue." Emily spoke. "He's actually kind of weak and I feel bad now." She chuckled weakly.

Sofia shook her head crossing her arms. "Do you ever learn to hold back?"

Emily shrugged then glanced over to Ace and spit on the ground. "Is he coming to the festival?" Emily asked with a true disgust in her voice.

"Nice to see you too, Emily." Ace sighed.

Sofia nodded. "He's coming as my guest." Kaku went over to look who the person was and found Blueno. "Oh sorry, Blueno." He turned to Sofia. "He's with us."

Sofia moved over to him. "Emily, you should probably apologize and help fix him up."

Emily shrugged once more, helping Blueno up. "He'll live." She took Blueno upstairs to her room to bandage him up.

"Oh and Emily, we all need to have a serious chat." Sofia spoke her eyes narrowing. "Ace, you, Rogue and I. You knew it would come down to this and have been trying to avoid it all month. I let it slid since you were planning the orange festival this year, but I'm sure you know what's coming."

Emily sighed. "Yes…" She hesitated ever so slightly. "I'll be honest. I was surprised at first and angry that you went and made that decision…but I meant no disrespect. I think I acted solely on the basis that I was left out."

Sofia smirked. "Don't worry. I, too, was surprised, but I'm sure you know we all make our own decisions. It can take days or hours or even minutes, but eventually we will come to a conclusion."

"Prepping for the festival gave me time to think on my actions. I just needed to breathe a little bit." Emily kept her head down in guilt then kept moving up.

Kaku looked at Sofia pondering what they were talking about. "What was that about?"

Sofia shook her head. "It's something a bit personal. I know you're curious but this is between the four of us. Even Konohamaru doesn't know about it."

Ace nudged Sofia. "Let's just leave it at that. Even I feel uncomfortable about this sometimes."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of you know. Rogue made amazingly good points when she presented that proposition for the both of you." Sofia leaned against the wall by the door. With a wave of her arm, the window fixed itself.

"You make it sound as though we made a contract with each other." Ace chuckled dryly.

Sofia looked at him with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to this too. I'm not sure of any other way to word it."

Ace shook his head. "I can understand and even appreciate that you're trying. It's hard."

Kaku moved onto the couch. "It's a bit annoying actually. It's rude too. You say you'll talk about it later. Then you talk of something unknown to me and even won't tell me of it." He spoke harshly.

Sofia took a deep breath. "Yes, you're right. That's the end of the conversation."

Lucci and Rogue were still on the ship. Rogue stood up abruptly making her way into the bathroom. "Please excuse me." She spoke softly, her face turning pale. Rogue closed the door locking the door. Rogue took deep breaths leaning against the door.

Lucci looked to the door suspiciously. "Rogue, you okay?" Hattori asked with slight concern in his voice.

Rogue held her breath for a moment. "I'm alright. I'm just feeling a bit sick is all. Please hurry to the bar without me."

Lucci was hesitant at first but headed to the dining hall door. "Please don't take too long." Hattori called before they left.

Back in Emily's room, she was disinfecting Blueno's wounds. "You seem distraught. What's bothering you?" Blueno asked wanting information.

"I don't talk about my feelings to anyone." Emily spoke. "Of course, I am contradicting myself by talking to Sofia and the others."

"What made you so reserved?" Blueno asked flinching from the medicine.

"What do I gain from telling you? A weight off my chest?" Emily tightly secured bandages on Blueno's wounds. "I'm not one to talk to strangers."

Blueno jerked away from Emily as she wrapped the bandages. "Oh suck it up. Your miniscule wounds are nothing compared to the ones on us." Emily got up and pushed Blueno out the door. "We are raised to trust no one, but those with pendants. That means distrusting family members as well. As you can see, I have a hard time trusting this 'Ace', Sofia and Rogue brought with them."

Blueno started to walk downstairs and saw the tense room before him. Sofia moved to Emily taking the first aid kit she held in her hands. "Thanks." She said tersely.

Ace looked over to Sofia. "Be careful. If you're bandaged like that, then I have a good idea how badly that arm is." He spoke concerned, arms behind his head while lying on another couch.

Sofia nodded, slowly unfolding the bandages carefully. "I could smell the scent a mile away. It was the stench of death." As Sofia revealed the wound, there was a clear visual in Kaku's view. His eyes widened seeing her arm nearly black and blue around the open wound which looked bloodied. Sofia's arm was in terrible condition and yet she was still helping out Galley-La. Sofia shuddered at the feel of the air on her wound. "How painful is it?" Kaku asked trying to hide the concern to his voice.

"I'll be fine once it heals." Sofia started to disinfect her wound quickly. "It's actually quite annoying. I can't carry as much with this arm anymore." Sofia sighed then bandaged the wound up.

"You have such a…emotionless face when it comes to pain and weakness." Kaku analyzed.

"We Kurans have a high tolerance for pain. No matter how painful, we refuse to show the enemy any disturbances in our physicality and mentality." Sofia explained. The transponder snail started to ring and Sofia went to answer it. "Hello?"

While Sofia talked on the snail, Emily stared down Ace. "No matter how much Rogue will hate me, I still want to hit you."

"And I want to punch you for being so arrogant and stubborn." Ace furrowed his brows. "I did nothing to you."

"You did. You took them away from me." Emily accused. "They trust you."

"Yes I am trustworthy, but that doesn't mean they haven't forgotten you. They still trust you more than me." Ace got up and went face to face with Emily.

"Dammit! I want to kill you so badly." Emily admitted.

Sofia slammed down the receiver and glared at the two. "I thought I told you never to say that word in this house." She looked them back and forth. "Especially now…" Sofia looked to the ground solemnly.

Emily's eyes widened. "Sofia…who died…?" She shivered holding onto her arms. "Please…don't say it….don't tell us someone is dead again…I don't know if I can take any more of my friends dying." She dropped to her knees shivering violently. Kaku's eyes widened although unable to understand what was happening, he could feel the sadness around him.

Sofia's voice shivered, but she managed one word. "Jiraiya…" She looked at Kaku with pleading eyes as though wanting him to save her. The room was silent, a wind could be heard blowing from outside. Emily gasped. "Y-you can't be serious. Sofia, I'm sorry." She whispered. "Jiraiya? Dead?" Emily buried her face in her hands.

Ace shook his head. "Sofia, is Jiraiya…?"

Sofia nodded. "Jiraiya is my uncle…and my aunt Tsunade is in a coma…"

Lucci stumbled into the bar after hearing everything. _If he's her uncle…that means that Rogue's uncle…is…_

Sofia stared at Lucci. "Where is Rogue?"

"She's in the bathroom on the ship." Hattori answered quietly.

Sofia's eyes widened. "You left her alone?" She yelled. Ace quickly took action running out the door. "Ace, don't do anything stupid!" Sofia called to him holding the doorway side.

"What's the problem?" Blueno asked confused.

"The world government is targeting Rogue to get to me." Sofia spoke as calmly as she could, breaking the wooden side. "I'm not letting anyone else die." Sofia touched her bracelets. "Ryuji, Raiden, go on ahead of me." The bracelets reacted to Sofia's command taking the form of a dog beast and dragon. "As you command." The two took off after Ace.

Sofia panted softly. Emily lifted Sofia over her shoulder. "Take it easy alright? Let them handle this." Emily put Sofia down on the couch. "The doctors said not to overuse your powers."

"Lucci…go after them will ya? I need to make sure Rogue is safe." Sofia begged frantically, sweat beading down her face. "He'll try his best." Hattori answered and Lucci took off fast.

"Sofia, what's wrong?" Kaku asked worriedly. "Sofia? You didn't tell them? There are some things you should and shouldn't exclude." Emily said worriedly bringing a thermometer and ice pack to Sofia.

"What good will that do? I don't need their pity." Sofia turned her head away.

"Please Sofia. Tell me." Kaku leaned over the couch looking into Sofia's eyes.

Sofia nodded. "I suppose you deserve to know…I was supposed to die on my 16th birthday according to the oracles. But as fate would have it, it was not my time to die for now. My health deteriorated slowly as I reached the approaching age. I can only use half the potential of my powers now. That's one of the reasons I have gone into hiding." Emily put the ice pack on Sofia's forehead and thermometer in her mouth. "Although it is past my time, I still live and my health worsens faster."

"Is there a way to save you?" Kaku asked touching her cheek. He searched her eyes for something to fill him with hope.

Sofia closed her eyes so as not to give him false hope. "There is no cure…for tuberculosis."


	7. Chapter 7

**Five Years into the Past**

**Chapter 7**

Rogue was walking through town leaning closer towards the ocean hearing the waves crash and stir. Sofia laid on the couch stilled then slowly sat up. "You needn't worry. I've always had sickly health." She patted Kaku's shoulder. "But I have duties to protect this family."

"You're sense of duty is too overbearing. I can't stand it sometimes." Kaku spoke softly pushing Sofia's hand away and walking out.

Emily threw the ice bag at him. "What do you know about us? You haven't been through what we have." She stomped upstairs and Blueno sighed. "I might as well try to pacify the young lady." He walked upstairs towards Emily's room.

Sofia sat down looking to the ground. "Kaku, I don't blame you for being uneasy or mad at me, but you need to understand my situation. You know me well enough to know that my duties are more important to me than my own life."

As Rogue bordered between the edge of the water and cement walk, a man held a gun to her back. Rogue stopped in her place and the man whispered. "Keep walking or I'll shoot the baby."

Rogue's eyes widened. _…there's someone out there who knows…? _"I'll walk, if you don't hold the gun so close."

The man predicted this to be her answer and held the gun up more into her shoulder. "That should be better for you."

Rogue nodded and walked forward. "You in the world government?"

"Don't talk." He whispered tersely.

Rogue saw Ace in the distance and smiled softly. He reached to the side of his pants for a pipe. "ROGUE! DUCK!" He yelled and Rogue jumped off the edge into the sea.

Sofia watched as Kaku started to walk away. "This is my life. If you have any complaints then I'd rather not be near you." Kaku silently stopped short about to speak. Rogue's voice screamed out into his head. Rather, the voice was projected throughout the bar only on the first floor.

"Sofia! We need help!" Rogue yelled.

"Where's Ace? Raiden? Ryuji? Lucci?" Sofia asked almost in a sharp highness to her voice.

Rogue paused for a moment. "He…beat them. I don't know who he is. His cloak is blocking his face. And…AND SOFIA…HE KNOWS I'M PREGNANT!" Rogue cried in a panic.

Kaku's eyes widened and Sofia headed to open the door. She ran out of the bar heading towards the scent of blood. _There's only one person able to defeat Raiden and Ryuji combined…_

Kaku chased after Sofia, tackling her down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sofia didn't resist under his grasp. "And then what? I don't know you Kaku…but you know me. My feelings. My past. WHAT DO I REALLY KNOW ABOUT YOU?" She yelled pushing Kaku away and getting off the ground.

For a moment Kaku was speechless, losing momentum. "And what do you plan to do when you confront this man? YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! You're dying!" He clenched his fists, grinding his teeth looking away from Sofia.

"Waiting around will do me no good." She pushed her way past Kaku. "I protect my family. Where's yours?" She asked harshly.

Kaku's eyes widened and he stood paralyzed. Sofia ran off into Rogue's direction. Kaku turned watching Sofia vanish from his visual. He went to go after her and stopped himself short. Sofia stumbled onto the scene with Ace, Raiden and Ryuji on the ground. Lucci was out of sight, nowhere to be seen. The man in a cloak looked down into the sea where Rogue had 'fallen' in. "Raiden, Ryuji, you have fought well." Sofia knelt beside them touching the two before they disappeared back as bracelets on her wrists. She stood up tall looking over to the man. "Kabuto Yakushi. What makes you feel the need to drop in uninvited?"

The man smirked. "It's been a long time. Gaito invited me as his new protégé." He walked closer to Sofia invading her personal space.

"Where's Lucci?" Sofia asked standing still, pushing her hands into her pockets.

"You mean birdman? Gaito has him in a genjutsu somewhere." Kabuto ran his fingers through strands in Sofia's hair.

She felt chills running down her spine. "Kabuto, this isn't a game. Lives aren't toys."

"They aren't, are they? But Gaito doesn't think the same way as the two of us. That's probably why we work so well together." Kabuto smiled softly.

Sofia flicked his forehead. "You're getting carried away now. I'm not getting back together with you remember? Don't you have some snakes to attend to?"

"Don't you have a mermaid to protect?" Kabuto joked rubbing his forehead.

Sofia chuckled. "You never change." She went to pick up Ace, helping him up. "You alright?"

"You know this guy?" Ace asked glaring at him.

Sofia looked to Kabuto. "We may have some sort of relation to each other." She carried Ace onto her back. "Hey, Ace, if I drop you in the water, would you care?"

"Rogue is in there right?" Ace asked looking into the edge to the water.

"Yeah, I need her to keep you safe for a bit. I have to teach my little brother where his manners are." Sofia threw Ace over her back into the water.

"You said 'dropped!' Nothing about throwing!" Ace yelled reprimanding.

"I don't know the difference." Sofia walked to Kabuto. "Bring me to him." She sighed as though terribly burdened.

Kabuto took Sofia's arm into his own. "Like this I'll take you." He smiled foolishly.

Lucci felt he had been running un-end. He lost Ace and the others unable to find his way. The distance to the pier kept getting farther away, his vision distorting. A man leaned against a tree, unusual to the setting. He had gray short hair and glared at Lucci. "You're Rob Lucci?"

Lucci stopped and glared back at the man. "Who are you?"

"You answer me first." He said.

To the side of the man, the area left of him was starting to distort and Sofia and Kabuto entered. "Enough of this." Sofia's voice roared into the world loudly even though she spoke softly. "Gaito Kuran, you are a pisser." Sofia glared at him.

"This man has no sense of what I was doing to him. It's obvious; he can't protect my baby sister." Gaito sighed rolling his eyes. "Isn't there anyone strong enough to protect Rogue?"

Sofia threw her arm left hooking Gaito in the jaw. "You think only men have the right to protect?" Gaito dropped to the ground falling through the 'tree', his genjutsu releasing. "Watch who you say that to. I've had enough of you disrespecting me little brother!" A black aura started to surround Sofia. She blinked pulling out her katana.

"I meant no disrespect Sofia, but who will protect Rogue when you are gone? You won't be here forever!" Gaito spoke trying to reason with her. "And I can't protect Rogue because I have been forsaken by God!"

"ENOUGH!" Sofia stabbed herself with her own katana. Gaito and Lucci gasped, eyes widening. Kaku had run onto the scene stopping short seeing Sofia injured. Kabuto stood silently watching on. Sofia panted quietly. "That was a close call…" Sofia joked laughing slightly. "Regina almost got out. But I needed to say this as myself." She slid the katana out of her side. "Yes, God has forsaken you, but He has forsaken all of us." Sofia applied pressure to her stomach, breathing heavily. "We are pirates…God does not love us. Do you understand why?"

Gaito shook his head. "Please enlighten me."

Sofia smiled. Rogue rushed over with Ace over her shoulder. She was clearly out of breath sweating. Her brown locks red from the water. "GOD ENVIES OUR FREEDOM AS PIRATES! We were forsaken the moment of our births. God forsakes all pirates." Sofia laughed, staring into his eyes.

Gaito felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He started to laugh along with her, holding a hand over his eyes and wiping away the tears. Sofia stopped laughing and ruffled Gaito's hair. "Gaito, from here on…I am your one and only God. A God, who's born from monsters and understands you the most. That's the kind of God you want to follow. Gaito, we are monsters." Sofia dropped to one knee coughing up blood.

Kaku leaned down beside her. "Hey!"

"I just need to rest a bit." Sofia leaned against him.

Rogue and Gaito looked to each other. "Sofia, have him kiss you."

Ace and Kaku's eyes widened. "What?" They asked in unison.

"The kiss of the opposite sex heals us. It's kind of funny actually." Gaito explained with a chuckle.

"Yeah. But if you do, your memories will invade Sofia's mind. Your deepest secrets gone. I'm wondering if you're willing to give up that privacy. Forever linked to someone you don't even know." Rogue blushed. "I think it's kind of romantic in a way."

Sofia chuckled. "Well it is only fair. You've seen my past though not in much detail."

"I saw death and a little girl. What does that tell me about you?" Kaku asked staring into her eyes.

"That my hands are stained with blood." Sofia started to stand up. "But I don't need to know your past." She looked to Kabuto. "Heal me you medical ninja."

"I'm already prepared." Kabuto's hands glowed green. "You don't need to tell me twice." He walked over to Sofia wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her up while his other hand squeezed tightly against her wound. "Must you be so reckless?"

"Isn't that what made you love me in the first place?" Sofia eased into Kabuto's arms.

"I'm not going to answer that. Just close your eyes and sleep." Kabuto spoke pulling his hand from Sofia's wound. She closed her eyes and fell sound asleep. "Watch Sofia and make sure she doesn't have a fever."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and glared at Kaku and Ace. "We need to talk."

Ace pulled away from Rogue kissing her forehead and walking over to Kabuto. "I knew it would come down to this. You're Sofia's ex. Rogue told me about you."

Kaku's eyes widened. Kabuto smirked. "I hope she put in a good word for me." He started to walk away leaving Sofia in Gaito's arms. "Follow me. You too blondie."

Kaku rolled his eyes and followed after the two. "Don't kill me in an attempt to get rid of the competition."

Rogue watched as the three left. "Ace-san…" She looked to him, a fist over her heart. Rogue bit her lip, her voice quivering. "Let's get Sofia to bed. It's getting late. We've had….a long day." She spoke softly walking towards the bar.

Lucci looked to Rogue reaching a hand out to her. Rogue didn't pay attention looking to the ground. Gaito sighed. "Hey, Lucci."

Lucci looked to Gaito. "What is it?" Hattori cooed raising a wing.

"Are you any good with children?" Gaito asked seriously.

Lucci raised an eyebrow. "Why-" Hattori started. "Why do you ask?" Lucci asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing. Forget it." Gaito picked Sofia up and started to carry her to the bar.

That same night, Sofia was resting in her room at the bar. She awoke to shrieking and cries within her own mind. Sofia sat up in her bed against the wooden frame. "Get ahold of yourself, Kuran. It's all in the past now." Sofia got out of bed, changing into clothes. She could feel the sweat from the clothes she had on previously. Sofia weakly walked downstairs to find Kaku, Kabuto and Ace missing.

"Where are they?" She asked demandingly, out of breath.

Kaku, Ace and Kabuto were back at Galley-La Dining Hall. It was after dinner so the area was quiet. "Sofia only listens to two men when it comes to deciding who she dates, but she makes the final decision. To Sofia, it's like a game I suppose. She listens to Iceberg and Smoker the most. And because Smoker isn't here right now, Iceberg is the only one to decide." Kabuto spoke quietly.

Kaku shuddered. "He has that much power in Sofia's life?"

Kabuto nodded. "I asked Iceberg to come down here. He should be here soon."

Iceberg walked down the stairs to the dining hall. "Kabuto Yakushi, Ace, and Kaku. Three men. One girl. Dammit. Why am I always the one to decide?" He sighed heavily.

"Smoker isn't here. And Smoker hates me." Kabuto smiled.

"I wonder why." Iceberg rolled his eyes. "After what you did to Sofia, I would too. But I am not a bad man." Iceberg took a seat and sat down. "Sofia doesn't listen to me that much anyways. Sofia likes to do a little trial and error. She does a trial date and finds out all your flaws then makes a decision. I bet she asks herself, 'Why would I want to date this person? The benefits?' She uses the men she dates to her advantage. I don't think Sofia's ever really fallen in love." He leaned back in his chair. "Sorry Yakushi."

"I take no offense. After all I am a horrible person. Sofia and I used each other while we dated although she didn't know it." Kabuto crossed his arms. "Any tips?"

"Just be yourself. Oh and offer to train with Sofia. She likes guys who are willing to learn." Iceberg got up. "I think that's it. You boys sure are quiet. Taking down notes?" He laughed referring to Ace and Kaku.

Ace shrugged. "I just want Sofia to be happy. I came here to see who loves her and it happens to be these two."

"But you love Sofia too, right?" Iceberg asked confused.

Ace nodded. "But I cannot love Sofia. It is true that I do, but I cannot. I am promised to another woman."

Iceberg's eyes widened. "You mean Rogue. You chose Rogue, who you do not love intimately over Sofia who you do? Mind telling me why?"

"I do mind, but I will say this…Sofia was not ready to accept me." Ace got up and left hesitantly before being pushed by Sofia. "What the hell is going on here?"

She looked to Kabuto and sighed. "I knew this would happen if you showed up. STOP EVALUATING MY LOVE INTERESTS, KABUTO, ICEBERG!"

Kabuto and Iceberg started to crack up. "Sorry, it's just too funny." Sofia sighed and picked up two chairs throwing them at the two. "You two piss me off sometimes."

Iceberg and Kabuto dodged the chairs easily. "Anger is not a pretty emotion." Iceberg laughed.

"How did I screw up by introducing you two together?" Sofia took seat on one of the tables. "If you really want to know my preference, ask me directly." Sofia started cracking her neck and knuckles. "Those two aren't far off the mark, but they are idiots."

Kaku stood up and listened carefully. "My love doesn't come easily, but eventually, I will grow to like you and those feelings may or may not develop." Sofia explained. "It's really just too complicated. I move, run away and kill. You really think I have time to love someone? It'll be like neglecting the man I love and then drifting apart until he cheats on me and I break up with him. But if that man is willing to give into loneliness then my love will definitely grow deeper for him because that means he's willing to be alone for my sake." Sofia smiled gently looking up to the stars. "If I was normal, it'd be different, naturally, but I'm not. A hand to hold…quiet nights…sleeping on the beach…those are the things I dream of."

Kaku sat next to Sofia. "I know what you mean."

Sofia looked into Kaku's eyes. "If that man is willing to stay close to me at all times then I'm willing to stay with him."

Sofia's transponder snail started ringing. She reached into her pocket and answered the snail on speaker. "Sofia, it's Rogue…what's for dinner? Konohamaru keeps pestering me." She sighed.

Sofia smiled. "We're heading home soon. Tell him we're having sushi." Sofia looked to Kabuto, Ace then Kaku. "Let's go. We have dinner to make and I could use all of your help."

The following day, Sofia woke up with Kaku in her bed. _That's right…It was late and I didn't want Kaku going back to Galley-La at night. _Sofia rose up getting out of bed silently. She headed downstairs to find Rogue in Lucci's arms on the couch. Sofia smiled softly and looked behind her to find Ace's stare. Sofia chuckled softly. "It seems her love for you wasn't going to last long."

Ace looked at Sofia with saddened eyes. "Do you think that since Rogue is falling out of love with me, she is regretting having…well you know…"

Sofia stared back into his eyes. "Now why would you care? You never loved Rogue in that way."

Ace cringed. "Yeah…but I still…"

"Look, Rogue made her decision. And I know she doesn't regret it. If she truly didn't want this to happen, I'm sure Rogue would've said something to either you or me by now." Sofia spoke softly and reassuringly.

"You're probably right, but I still can't shake off this feeling. I feel like I'm hurting her in a way." Ace explained. "Especially since I love you."

Lucci who awoke to their voices squeezed Rogue tightly in his arms. "Your feelings will drift after the orange festival and you return to your normal routine." Sofia went around the bar and made some virgin drinks.

"Either that or grow stronger." Ace rolled his eyes taking the drink and taking a sip.

"You can try falling in love with someone else you know." Sofia pointed out gulping down her drink. "I'd move on if the girl I love doesn't love me back."

"But you do love me. I remember you saying so." Ace sat down.

"And I will learn to grow out of it because we are pirates. You and I will be going down different paths so it's not like our paths will cross that easily." Sofia reminded him.

"Although that is true, I am willing to wait for you. Even if you fall for someone else, I will wait for you." Ace put a hand over Sofia's hand. "I've seen the way you look at that Kaku guy and yeah I'm annoyed, but I'm strong or stupid enough to take him on."

"Strength…what makes a person strong?" Sofia asked leaning over the table. "After the orange festival, I have a present for you actually. I think you will like it." Sofia smiled pulling back from him.

Kabuto and Gaito walked in, slamming the door and waking everyone up. "It's time to leave everyone!" They yelled, voices ringing throughout the bar. Sofia threw a bottle at them. "Shut the fuck up!" She yelled at them. "I'm still half asleep."

"We have to get a move on to Saobody Island if you want to make it to Neptune's palace after." Gaito smiled, laughing.

Rogue jumped up. "We're going to see the princes?" Rogue yelled out surprised.

"Dammit, Gaito, that was a surprise." Sofia sighed, smiling.

"On the schedule today, play at Saobody Park while avoiding our identities being revealed and try not to spot celestial dragons. Then later in the evening, go to Neptune's and have some fun. One day is spent there and then orange festival." Gaito hugged Rogue. "It'll be fun."

"I think this is the only fun time about our lives." Rogue smiled kissing Gaito's cheek. "I'm really excited now."


End file.
